Sporty Fairies
The Sporty Fairies are the 10th series and represent the aspects of sports, and are responsible for making sure sports can be done safely without any problems, as well as all the sports at the Fairyland Olympic Games. Anyone playing a sport won't be able to play at their best without the fairies' magic There are seven Sporty fairies and they are: Helena the Horseriding Fairy, Francesca the Football Fairy, Zoe the Skating Fairy, Naomi the Netball Fairy, Samantha the Swimming Fairy, Alice the Tennis Fairy and Gemma the Gymnastics Fairy. Problem When the Sporty Fairies' objects are stolen by mean Jack Frost, both human sports and the Fairy Olympic Games could be ruined! Jack Frost's poem The Fairyland Olympics are about to start, And my crafty goblins are going to take part. We will win this year, for I've got a cunning plan. I'll send my goblins to compete in Fairyland. The Magic Objects that make sports safe and fun, Will be stolen by my goblins, to keep until we've won. Sports Fairies, prepare to lose and to watch us win. Goblins, follow my commands, and let the games begin! The Fairies Helena the Horseriding Fairy The girls met Helena in Fairyland. She has brown hair in a bun under a horse riding helmet and wears a blazer, jodhpurs with riding boots. Without her magic, horse riding sports will go wrong. Francesca the Football Fairy Stacey was on the end of Kirsty's new soccer scarf when the girls met her. She has black cornrows and wears a green and yellow top with green shorts and knee-high socks. Without her magic, footballers won't be able to play properly. Zoe the Skating Fairy Zoe appeared for a tree when the girls were rollerblading. She has long red hair under a matching helmet and wears a red vest top and shorts with knee and arm pads. Without her magic, skaters won't be able to skate properly. Naomi the Netball Fairy Brittany was sitting on a basketball net hoop when the girls met her again. She has brown hair in bunches and wears a purple and blue polo shirt and a matching skirt and trainers. Without her magic, netball players won't be able to play properly. Samantha the Swimming Fairy Samantha was sitting on a pile of floats when the girls met her. She has long black hair and wears a pink and black swimming costume with a pink translucent sarong style skirt. Without her magic, swimmers won't be able to swim properly. Alice the Tennis Fairy Alice met the girls at the Tippington Tennis Club. She has wavy blonde hair and wears a white shirt and a matching skirt. Without her magic, tennis players won't be able to play properly. Gemma the Gymnastics Fairy Gemma was inside a pile of hoops when the girls found her. She has brown hair tied in a bun and wears a blue leotard over yellow leggings. Without her magic, gymnasts won't be able to perform properly. Trivia: *Their U.S. name is The Sports Fairies Category:Fairy groups Category:Fairies' Group Category:S Category:Sporty Fairies Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Pages with images Category:Published fairies Category:Non fan-made fairies Category:Non- fanmade fairies